


Bruised Ribs, Broken Heart

by minhoneyboysuga



Series: For Becca [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ER nurse takeda, M/M, Violence, alternate universe - street fighter, love struck ukai, street fighter ukai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoneyboysuga/pseuds/minhoneyboysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ukai-kun, will you please go see a doctor?” Shimada pleaded and Ukai just shook his head. </p><p>“I don't need to see a doctor,” he tried but Shimada's gaze hardened. He lifted his arm so it was parallel with his head and he balled his hand into a fist.</p><p>“So then it wouldn’t matter if I did this,” he said, arm flying down and almost connecting with Ukai’s ribcage.</p><p>“Oi, what are you trying to do, kill me?” Ukai screeched and then looked down, sighing as he rested his forehead against his hand. “Yep, got it, doctor tomorrow,” he conceded when he realized Shimada’s intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Ribs, Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndthereIwas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndthereIwas/gifts).



> first of all, I blame becca. 
> 
> second, thank you becca for [the wonderful inspiration](http://radio-silents.tumblr.com/post/130590087644/street-fighter-ukai-and-detail-cough-most).

A blow to his chest.

Another hit to his cheekbone.

After the third strike to his ribs that sounded with an audible _crack_ , Ukai's fist connected with the others jaw. The crowd cheered slightly, but most of them were rooting for the small giant.

His opponent jerked away slightly but then was back, throwing more punches, his aim relatively off. Ukai swung his arm again, calculated, and hit right where he had planned. There was a loud _snap_ and then blood was flowing from the others nose. He had clearly broken it, maybe even shattered it by the looks of it, but Ukai didn't care. These fights weren't over until someone gave up or passed out.

Ukai quickly stepped forward, swiftly ducking so he could dodge the others fists and also dig his shoulder under his rib cage. Ukai's right arm wrapped around the lean body and he jerked the other man, hard. He landed on the ground with another loud _crack_ and Ukai knew his opponents head had been severely damaged. But still, he stood up. Ukai just smiled slyly, wiping some blood from his mouth and baring his fists once again.

“You sure you should keep going like this? I mean, I've already cracked that pretty little face of yours a few times,” he said, a slight laugh in his gruff voice.

The man mimicked his motion of wiping the blood from his face and smirked.

“Pretty little face, huh?” The other asked, running his hand through his wavy black hair, a dark gleam in his eye. “Maybe I should break your teeth for thinking that.”

Ukai barely had time to process his words before there was a sharp pain in his left side and then another next to it. A cough tore it's way from his throat as another punch was aimed into his sternum that he blocked and he quickly shifted so the next punch flew past his face, obviously aimed for his mouth.

“That all you got _small giant_ ,” he said tormentingly and the other scowled. Ukai could've sworn he had heard a growl as well to accompany it.

“Do not call me that,” and then Ukai saw black. It was very brief but it was there. When his eyes focused again, his jaw was in immense pain and the small giant and the crowd were both gone. Okay, maybe it wasn't so brief.

Ukai groaned as he picked himself up from the ground, assessing his person to see how much damage there actually was. He just shrugged when there was nothing more than probably a few broken bones and a cut on his cheekbone. He'd deal with it tomorrow. Right now, he just needed to get home and sleep. Which he did, seconds after walking into his apartment and laying down. His dreams were silent as always that night.

\---

Ukai must have the worst luck, he decided about a week after his previous fight. He had ended himself in another but with a different guy. He went by Ryuu and was many years his junior but he liked to humor the kid every once in awhile and go easy on him. They didn't fight for money, just practice for the younger.

But during this particular fight, a loud, boisterous voice sounded. “Keishin, what did I say about fighting with Ryuu?” The voice asked and Ukai knew he was fucked. He turned to see Saeko, Ryuu's older sister standing a few feet away.

“I go easy on the kid, what harm could I possibly give him?” He asked, staring at her dead on and she smirked, cracking her knuckles.

“Lots. Even going easy on him he's still only a teen,” she said and Ryuu huffed.

“Nee-chan, I can take care of myself,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, okay. Keishin, I should let you off on a warning but considering you should know better, I'll just kick your ass instead,” Saeko said, smirk creeping across her features.

Ukai smiled broadly and took his starting stance, baring his fists by his chest.

“Let's go, then, oh Ms. Saeko-the-badass,” he teased.

Saeko took a few steps forward, fists already balled at her chest, gaze dark and focused.

Her fist swung fast, going to hit his chest but Ukai put his forearms up, blocking the hard punch and the next easily. She got his cheekbone, right where the previous cut had been and he felt the wound reopen and start bleeding again.

“You hit like a girl,” he said, knowing full well he was just egging her on.

“And you hit worse than a girl,” she said, fist flying fast straight into Ukai's already broken ribs. He winced in pain and then there was another hit, this time to his nose, before he got a hold on his bearings and started blocking again.

He blocked the next few hits before calculating his first hit on her and striking right where he aimed, right below her rib cage. Saeko lost her breath for all of five seconds, five seconds that Ukai took advantage of to get a few more hits in, one hitting Saeko in the jaw. She quickly bounced back though, a barrage of hits slamming into Ukai's forearms, occasionally breaking through and bruising more ribs.

Ukai was about to go on the attack again when Saeko smirked and a punch landed right on his eye, throwing him back and grinding his elbows down into the concrete and Saeko just laughed.

“You're a hundred years too early for me, Keishin. Don't mess with Ryuu anymore,” she warned, practically skipping off, pulling her brother along with.

Ukai went to sit up but immediately had to relax. His ribs were badly bruised and his face felt like it was swelling. Ukai put a small amount of pressure on his elbows and hissed harshly in pain. He twisted his body so he was in the push up position and crawled over to the closest railing, pulling himself so he was standing upright.

He hobbled back to his apartment, only to find that Shimada and Takinoue were there to greet him.

“Yo,” was all Takinoue said while Shimada was giving him a stern glare.

“We heard you fought with Tanaka-sama,” Shimada said and then stepped forward as if to get a better look at Ukai. “Damn she did a number on you,” he sighed and then lead all three of them into Ukai's apartment.

Takinoue laughed when he saw Ukai's split lip and broken nose and Ukai just shoved him roughly.

“Shut up, she hits hard,” he said, hands up in defense and Takinoue nodded along solemnly.

“She's still pretty hot though,” he protested after a moment and Ukai gave him a face. “Hey just because _you're_ gay doesn't mean _I_ can't enjoy women and their true beauty.”

“Did you go to the hospital?” Shimada interrupted and it was good timing seeing as Ukai was about to punch Takinoue in the arm.

“No, I didn't need to,” he tried to say as if that was all the excuse Shimada would need.

“Keishin, you need medical assistance. Your body is definitely worse for wear right now and it wouldn't hurt to go and check it out, make sure nothing's going to kill you or cause internal bleeding.”

 _Shimada always was a worrier_ , Ukai reasoned with himself. _He just needs some time and he'll go back to normal._

“I'm fine,” was all he managed to get out before Shimada's glare shut him up.

“Keishin,” he started and then sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Fine. Let your body slowly die with mistreatment, see if I care.”

Ukai just smiled and walked to his kitchen.

“So who's up for some shots?” He asked and pulled out some of the whiskey he kept for after particularly brutal fights.

\---

Shimada continued to worry and Ukai continued to ignore said worries. Every time it was brought up, he would immediately dismiss the idea of going to the hospital and then change the subject. It wasn't until a few days after the Saeko fight that he realized he probably should go see a doctor.

He and Takinoue had been wrestling, seeing who could pin the other first (obviously Ukai had won). After he pinned the other for five seconds, they made to stand up and Ukai winced, hissing in pain as he twisted at an odd angle. His ribs had still been giving him some issues but it wasn't anything to be worried about.

Shimada was predictably the opposite of Ukai's thoughts.

“Ukai-kun, will you please go see a doctor?” Shimada pleaded and Ukai just shook his head.

“I don't need to see a doctor,” he tried but Shimada's gaze hardened. He lifted his arm so it was parallel with his head and he balled his hand into a fist.

“So then it wouldn’t matter if I did this,” he said, arm flying down and almost connecting with Ukai’s ribcage.

“Oi, what are you trying to do, kill me?” Ukai screeched and then looked down, sighing as he rested his forehead against his hand. “Yep, got it, doctor tomorrow,” he conceded when he realized Shimada’s intentions.

“Good. Now, who wants to play Monopoly?”

\---

Ukai tried to put off going to the doctors the next day saying he was “all better” but Shimada wasn't having it.

“Ukai, you are going to the hospital and that is final now get in the car.” Shimada snapped, pointing harshly at his vehicle.

Ukai knew there would be no point in arguing so he just got into the passenger seat, trying not to wince and hiss as he turned at an awkward angle. The ride there wasn't very long, seeing as Ukai lived two or three blocks from the building but it felt like an eternity with the ever-expanding silence that filled the car.

When they arrived at the hospital, Ukai sat down in the waiting room while Shimada checked him in and got the paperwork to fill out.

“Okay, you just have to fill out these papers and then a nurse would be with you,” Shimada explained and then handed the clipboard to Ukai who complained but took it anyways, beginning to fill in the necessary information. He finished relatively quickly and before he knew it, there was a man with messy black hair and smudged glasses standing in the door that led to the examination rooms. He looked up over the frames and Ukai made direct eye contact, making Ukai forget how to breathe all together, before the man smiled and finally spoke, his voice sounding like he was sent directly from the heavens.

“Ukai Keishin?” He asked and it took Ukai a second before he could actually remember what his name was. He stood up, only slightly wincing as he maneuvered to stand up and Shimada made no effort to go with.

“I'll be out here, you're a big boy,” Shimada teased and Ukai glared slightly. He followed the heavenly nurse back into one of the exam rooms and sat on the bed as prompted. The nurse closed the door and sat in his own rolly chair before turning and smiling sweetly at Ukai. Ukai, for the second time, forgot how to breathe.

“So what seems to be the problem?” He asked and Ukai realized he was talking to him before he felt heat prickle up the back of his neck and onto his ears. His heart was pounding in his chest as he saw the genuine concern in the nurse’s face and Ukai let out a shaky breath.

“I think I’m having a heart attack,” he said, voice not sounding any more stable than the breath he had just let out. The nurse’s eyes widened, Ukai saw a name badge that proclaimed his name was Takeda, and he started fumbling around with his hands, looking like he was going to take immediate action on Ukai’s words.

“Eh?! Do you need a defibrillator?” He asked quickly, reaching for the door handle before Ukai just laughed, shaking his head.

“Ah, no, I wasn't serious, I’m sorry,” he said apologetically before making eye contact again and trying (and failing) to even out his breathing.

“Ah, Ukai-san, you shouldn't joke like that, we are in an emergency room after all,” Takeda scolded with a small relieved smile before settling back in his chair. “So what's actually the problem?”

“My friend said I had to come here but I’m fine,” Ukai explained but Takeda gave him a dubious look.

“I don't think your friend would make you come all the way here if they weren't genuinely concerned,” Takeda explained and Ukai blushed slightly. “Why are they worried?” He asked and Ukai looked down at his feet which were hanging from the side of the bed.

“I got into a couple fights and he thinks I might have broken something,” he tried to explain it in the least worrying way possible, seeing as the adorable nurse took everything seriously, and Takeda just gave him a small look before he stood up.

“Well, if you really believe you're one-hundred percent fine, then it wouldn't matter if I did a quick check up just to be sure you really are okay,” he said with a soft voice and Ukai couldn't do anything but nod as Takeda stepped closer, placing a finger in front of Ukai’s face and pulling out a light.

“First I’m going to do some basic tests to make sure your body is functioning properly,” he explained as he shined the light into Ukai’s eyes. “Focus on my finger,” he said and Ukai made sure to fixate his gaze in the appendage instead of the focused expression on Takeda’s face, tongue poking out the side of his mouth in a determined manner. Ukai had to quickly refocus on Takeda’s slim pointer finger before he was caught staring and made sure his eyes didn't roam again.

Takeda clicked the small light off and tucked it away in his pocket before smiling slightly, the expression sitting naturally on his face as he wrote down some notes and then grabbed the arm cuff that was tucked away in a draw near the examination bed.

“So what did you do to make your friend so worried?” He asked and Ukai suddenly felt nervous talking about his fighting. Takeda wrapped the fabric around his upper arm, securing it in place before he moved his stethoscope so it was resting in his ears and placing the chest piece against his forearm, right below the cuff.

“I, uh, got into a couple fights. And, I uh, lost pretty badly,” Ukai stammered out before Takeda started pumping air into the blood pressure arm cuff and Ukai instinctively flexed his arm in response to the tightening. Takeda ran his fingers soothingly over Ukai’s tensed muscles a few times before Ukai relaxed, letting him arm sag at his side so Takeda could properly take his blood pressure.

Ukai took the time that Takeda was focusing on his vitals to admire his soft features; nose rounding off perfectly at the tip, mouth pulled into a soft smile that couldn't be anything but genuine, his eyebrows were scrunched slightly as he focused on listening to Ukai’s steady heart beat that totally didn't speed up when Takeda looked up and caught Ukai’s stare.

“121 over 80,” Takeda said with a smile before letting all the air filter out of the cuff and releasing Ukai’s bicep from the trap. “Alright one last test,” he said after a moment and his stethoscope was still lightly placed in his ears. “Would you please lift your shirt?” he asked and Ukai tried to ignore the hard hammer of his heart against his chest.

Takeda reached his hand up, chest piece in his hand as he laid it against Ukai’s left rib cage. “Breathe in slowly and then breathe out,” Takeda instructed and Ukai did as he was told, only slightly flinching at the small pain that resulted in the pressure Takeda was putting against his ribs. Takeda moved sides and pushed slightly on the other side of his rib cage and Ukai definitely hissed in pain at the pressure. Takeda just nodded before looking back up at Ukai.

“Keep breathing,” Takeda said and it almost could have sounded like teasing had it been any other situation. Ukai breathed in slowly before he felt cold near his spine, Takeda having moved to his back for further inspection. After a few more trials, Takeda pulled away and sat back down, jotting down a few more notes before smiling at Ukai.

“Thank you for your cooperation,” Takeda said before turning to leave the room. “The doctor will be in soon.”

“Thank you,” Ukai said and Takeda’s smile somehow got bigger, aimed directly through Ukai’s chest, making his heart hammer against his sternum with impressive force.

It took half an hour for the doctor to finally come into check on him but it gave Ukai plenty of time to get his heart and mind under control once again. Ukai recounted his situation to the doctor, the whole time noticing the man's smile wasn't nearly as natural, eyes not as bright and open as Takeda’s were and Ukai’s chest started beating hard again at the thought of the nurse.

 _Well shit,_ he thought, _I'm fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhoneyboysuga) and [tumblr](http://minhoneyboysuga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
